


It's always been you

by JonisKing76



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, BLESSED, Background love, F/M, Flashback, How dany fell in love with Jon, Jonerys Week 2019, Lube, Modern Targcest, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, The ass eating that was promised, Whips, all that, bondage week 2019, explicit consensual bondage sex, future targlings, sex swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonisKing76/pseuds/JonisKing76
Summary: Jon plans on giving Daenerys an anniversary gift that she'll never forget after he returns home early from an unexpected trip to Lys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_moon29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/gifts), [ashleyfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/gifts), [atetheredmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/gifts), [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts), [mywishingglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/gifts).

> Shoutout to the discord for making me feel comfortable enough to post my first fic; this is a part of all the modern targcest fics you've all been seeing this week and it's a part of Bondage week.
> 
> This is a gift to all the writers who's work I've really enjoyed over the last three years and inspired me to write in my free time. If you've noticed me leaving positive comments in your stories and I didn't gift this to you; No despair, I still love your stories.

“Jon? Why are all the lights out? You text me telling that you're two week trip got cut short early. You asked me to be home at 7. What is this?” Daenerys 

dropped her keys in the bowl on top of the navy blue ottoman.

“Take your shoes off. Don't turn on the lights” She heard his gruff, northern voice before she could see him and she wondered what he was up to.

“Jon, it's been a long day and I'm really tired, the freshmen were overcrowding office hours again and I don't know what they expect from me. I'm a TA; I can't authorize extra credit on the final exam more than I could approve credit for a pop quiz.” 

“That's a lie Dany, Mormont lets you do whatever you want; if you wanted to give the kids extra credit you could. He still thinks he has a chance at fucking you

He said with a chuckle. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and she could see him clearly now. White v-neck, grey jeans, and

a pair of suede, Tom Ford loafers that she had gotten him when he first moved to King's Landing two years ago yet the shoes looked like they had never been worn before. He transferred here from Eastwatch University.

Jon would destroy everything he got from Rhaegar, Lyanna, or even Rhaella. But he always cherished whatever I bought him. As if he would never receive anything else ever again. It's what she loved about him.

“I know; I should feel bad about playing on his feelings for me but recommendations for Castle Black's Law School don't come cheap and I will not let you out of my sight Jon Targaryen. I'll be needing a year or two before immediately going to law school; so I'll need a really good rec” Jon had been accepted into 

HMA; the Hardhome Military Academy. It was the elite of the elite of the Westeros's training schools for the continental army. It turned undisciplined young men into one-man armies; trained to wreak havoc in the name of Westeros but the training had a price.

"I'm terrified Jon; I've heard horror stories about what happens to men that don't graduate from HMA. I don't need your broken. I need you to survive, do you hear me? I need y--” In an instant he was pressed against her front kissing her hard and then slowly releasing her bottom lip.

“I'm going to be fine Dany; Mormont's father says I'm the best recruit he's ever had. I always come back to you, even when I was stabbed do you remember? 

I have to do this Dany; you're going to be a bad-ass lawyer Dany. There's still slavery in Ghiscari. You're going to help abolish that. I want to help change the world too and this is how I know how”

It would have to be good enough for now. She was exhausted and she really didn't want to argue any more. She was also feeling extra vinegary and really needed a long, relaxing bath to wipe out the day's stress.

As if he read her mind he repeated “Take off your shoes, Dany. Don't turn on the lights. Go into the bathroom, take off your clothes and get in the tub. I've got something special planned for you and the bubbles could go flat soon. It'd be a shame if she missed it b/c she couldn't follow instructions”

Oh. It was going to be one of those nights. To be honest she didn't mind it too much. She was Daenerys Targaryen. She was a boss; she was the top of her class and she was going to go to the second best law school on the planet and the only reason why she wouldn't be attending the best is because it would be too far away from Jon.

She made a plan, she stuck to the plan, and if the plan failed her backup plan surely wouldn't. No one told her what to do except Jon 

If Jon was telling her what to do it's because mind-blowing sex would quickly follow after his commands. She controlled every aspect of her life but she relished surrendering control to Jon in the bedroom.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom and stripped before briefly standing before the mirror. Growing up she had been short, chubby and soft. It's how she first fell in love with Jon. She was 14 and had in hindsight developed an infatuation with a ridiculous blue-haired senior in high-school.He had a 

gold teeth, a motorcycle, and everyone thought he was pretty cool and admittedly she did too.With confidence she didn't know that she had walked up to him and said “I'm Daenerys Targaryen. Would you like to go out with me?”

He took her by his hand, kissed her knuckles, smiled & said “You're a little too short & chubby for me my dear come back when you've grow up a little bit” and guffawed as he walked off. She stormed into the girl's bathroom and started crying hysterically. What felt like not even a full minute later Jon burst into the bathroom. 

“Daenerys are you in here?”

“Jon! Get out! It's the girl's bathroom, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” “I'm in here because something is wrong with you, Missandei said you ran into the bathroom crying after talking to Daario, what did he do?”

She cut him off “It's fine Jon; I should've known that I was too fat and short for someone like Daario”

Two hours later I got a call to the principal's offense saying my brother & sister-in-law were here to me. As I walked into the office I saw Lyanna, Rhaegar, and Jon with a split lip and a nasty cut below his cheek.

“Jon, what happened?”

“Yes, Jon tell your aunt what happened to you?” Lyanna was her good-sister but good luck telling her that; she basically raised Daenerys after her mother's illness left her unable to for a while.

“Some blue-haired prick, said something I didn't like to someone I care very much about so I gave him a two-piece. His friends jumped me but I got my licks in.” Lyanna took the newspaper in her hand and whacked him across the head with it.

“This isn't about you getting your licks in; if you get kicked out of another school Jon no one else in the district will take you. No matter how much money Rhaegar tries to throw at the problem.”

“Our son isn't a problem. I don't see the issue; he defended his family and he didn't lose the fight, good job son.” Rhaegar tried to reach across Lyanna to give Jon a high-five but she whacked him across the hand and he fell to the ground in mock pain.

“Oh, my fair lady; I do believe you've maimed me. I can no longer support our family. You'll have to remarry. I hear Robert is looking for a new wife; he was always quite fond of you”

Lyanna chuckled despite herself and I couldn't help but laugh too. Not wanting to remain in the officeany longer, I spoke to Mrs. Tyrell.

“I'm sorry about all of this Mrs. Tyrell but can we just go home now?”

"You have nothing to apologize for my dear, your raucous nephew on the other hand will send me into an early grave."

“Yeah I'm starving; I could eat a dornish stallion”

“Jonothor Targaryen! Aren't you forgetting something?”

“Shit my bad, I'm sorry Mrs. Tyrell.” Jon stood up and did a mock bow. “I'm sorry that Daario is such a prick and that the hall monitors are so worthless that I have to police the hallways myself.” Rhaegar snorted.

“Jon!” And before she could reach in her purse for something heavier Jon sprinted out of the office.

As she stood in the mirror, now 21 and no longer chubby, just short and profiled. She couldn't help but notice the difference in her body now. After that day Rhaegar had enrolled her and Jon in self-defense classes with equestrian on the weekends. The effects it had on her body were immediate. She was toned and strong. She was sure that if she met Daario today she wouldn't need Jon to put him down for her; she could do it herself but she'd enjoy the view of him kicking his ass. Jon wasn't particularly tall but he was strong and had an ass like a horse that she loved to take little bites off when the situation presented itself.

Her phone buzzed and she read the text message. 'close your eyes' She closed them and she heard him enter the bathroom, a minute later he left and her phone buzzed again. 'Turn around Dany' She did and what she saw sent heat to her loins. Jon had surrounded the bathtub with black and red candles and on top of the dresser was a whip; her fire red dildo named 'Dracarys', and her favorite key-lime lubricant from Volantis. She was ready to be dominated tonight. She stepped into the bathtub and her muscles began to relax; she couldn't imagine a better way to end the evening.

She had fallen asleep when her phone buzzed again 'it's time. Step out of the tub and don't touch the towels' She did as she was told when the door opened. 

He stepped in wearing the same loafers, same pants but this time shirtless. Her eyes couldn't help but go to the scars on his chest; a particularly nasty one across his chest near his heart from when Jon had decided that an uncle isn't supposed to treat an aunt that way. She loved her family, she truly did but she was glad that psychopath was gone.

As she emerged from the tub; bare and glistening with soap Jon took the towel and started to softly rub her body with it. She gasped when he made contact with her left nipple.

“Always so sensitive love.” He smiled and continued to dry her left breast before going down on one knee and taking her right nipple into his mouth. She was on edge; her fingers were a poor substitute for her nephew's cock; she hadn't cum properly in over a week. She took her fingers and slowly tried to move them to her nub before he slapped them away.

“You know the rules Dany. Is time for you to cum yet?” He looked up at her with a sardonic smile, knowing how what his tongue on her nipples did to her.

“No.” she whimpered.

“Then keep your hands to the side Daenerys.” He moved towel across her chest to her right breast as he slowly made kisses down her navel before stopping above her clit and lightly blowing.

“You torture me Jon.”

“Aye, It's a lovely pain, Dany but don't fret. The first of three orgasms is mere moments away” He then took her whole mound into his mouth and she clutched at his mouth. She could feel his tongue tracing each one of her folds before supping at her nub as if she was a large dragon fruit from Lys. She could feel her orgasm coming but she before she did she looked down into his grey eyes and with a subtle nod she exploded. A week's worth of sexual frustration cumming all over nephew's face. Her legs went weak and he immediately palmed both her cheeks and held her up as he continued to eat. She was about to cum again when he abruptly pulled away from her clit.

“When you cum back to back too quickly you tend to retire for the night Dany and my plans won't allow for that.” She nodded again despite the obvious frustration of having her second orgasm withheld from her.

“Now don't move.” He proceeded to dry her off; standing up so that he could dry her back, her arse, her thighs, her calves, her feet, her biceps, her forearms, her hands, and finally her cunt.

“No one compares to you aunty.” She'd heard it a thousand times before but the compliment always sent a slight flush to her cheeks.

“Walk to the living-room Dany” She did and what she saw sent heat to her belly. There was a sex swing suspended from the roof. It looked like there was a place to hold each one of her limbs. “This is why you were so insistent on me not turning on the lights” He smiled and nodded briefly at her.

“It looks just like the one from 'Billions' I'm guessing it's also why you insisted on drying me so thoroughly”

“Aye I didn't want to take any chances, now let's get you hooked up. By the way, tonight's safe word is 'Unsullied'”

A few moments later she was hooked in and already experiencing the best night of her life; her pussy was on fire. Jon was behind with his tongue buried in her arse w/ Dracarys deep inside her cunt. She couldn't see him but she could hear him moan as he worshiped her rosebud which in turn caused her to bite her lip so hard it nearly bled. The key-lime lubricant was jon's favorite as well as hers and he had been very liberal when applying it to her arse. Suddenly she heard a click, her legs started shaking, and she started sweating profusely. Since when could Dracarys vibrate? He applied the bullet to her clit and she started seeing stars.

“Ah! Fuck! Jon! I'm I'm cu-----” her chest heaved and she couldn't get the words out.

“Don't you dare cum!” He pulled on the swing and the leather around her breasts tightened slightly, she could feel pain but it only made the heat in her cunt grow. Suddenly he removed himself from behind her and Dracarys stopped vibrating.

“Not yet my love, not yet.” 

Dracarys had stopped vibrating but it was still lodged deep in her pussy. She could see Jon now as he walked towards the bathroom and emerged with the whip. The visible outline of his cock in his jeans; she'd never seen him so hard. He always told her that her orgasms would send every ounce of his blood rushing to his cock and he wasn't lying. She looked up at him with defiance in her eyes.

“Give me what you got, nephew.”

“In a moment Stormborn, in a moment” He put the whip down and went out of her view again and started going to town on her cunt; Dracarys started vibrating again but this time the vibration intensified and she could feel another orgasm coming. Suddenly Jon stuck the vibrating bullet in her arse and her toes started curling.

“Please Jon, please! I need it, let me..let me le-ahh shit!” She screamed when she felt the whip crack, When did he get the whip?!

“Not yet Dany.” He walked around to the front and she was staring directly at the outline of his cock as he pulled his jeans down and it sprung to life.

“Open your mouth Aunty; it's my anniversary, too.” With that she gasped and Jon shoved his cock down her throat. She could hardly breathe but she was so close to cumming she wouldn't stop him from fucking her throat relentlessly.

“Fuck Dany, this feels so good” She could see what she assumed was Dracarys' remote in his hand by his side because when he pushed the dial to the top, her entire body was on set on fire. Now she truly couldn't breathe as Jon cracked the whip again with her eyes starting to water. 

“Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmph!” Moaning with each thrust of Jon's hips into her face; she was cumming. She was cumming harder than she ever had before but she really needed to breathe.

Jon pulled his cock out of her mouth and she immediately yelled 'Unsullied!' 

“Oh shit, Dany! I'm so sorry love; did I hurt you? Seven hells I should've known this would be too much too soon. We've never gone that far before fuck Dany I'm so sorr--”

“Jon, I'm fine” she said in-between breaths. “I just needed to breathe love, that's all. You did nothing wrong. Now, if you don't mind I'd really appreciate that third orgasm you promised me. And you'd be a really poor nephew, if you broke your promise to your favorite aunt”

Jon took the unused ball gag and stuck it in her mouth and proceeded to walk behind her. The next thing she felt was his length, thick and hard, sliding into her weeping cunt. He proceeded to tattoo her arse with his pelvis. Starting off at a thunderous pace with the only sounds in the apartment being their flesh slapping as she moaned into her ball with him grunting and shouting how much he loved her cunt as he pulled her hair with his left hand and slapped her arse with his right. The leather strips tightened even harder and she was sure her breasts were red with tension at this point but she didn't care. The pleasure outweighing the pain by far and she could tell by the change in Jon's grunts that he was close.

“Dany i'm cumming, i'm close, i'm so close.” He ripped the ball from her mouth and she screamed

“Fill me with your seed, Please cum inside your aunty!” She no longer cared if the neighbors could hear. They were Targaryens and Targaryens didn't answer to the rules of mice and men.

As he came he collapsed on her back & kissed her spine; the steel rods of the contraption connected to the roof the only thing keeping both of the spent lovers from falling to the ground.

Moments later he removed her from the harness and carried her to the sofa; his seed still leaking from her cunt as he sat them both down on the couch.

“Seven hells, Dany. That's definitely the best sex we've ever had.”

She could only nod in response; she looked into his eyes, tilted her face up and planted a small kiss on lips. “I love you, Jon Snow”

“No one's called me Snow for years.” he laughed. Earning the nickname 'Snow Demon of Eastwatch' from his time there.

“You should know Jon I didn't forget about our anniversary.”

“Oh you didn't?”

“No, I didn't. Hand me my purse, I'd get it myself but my legs seem to not be working at the moment.” She smiled. He got up and she watched his arse as he walked away, 'Gods, what a view'. He handed it to her. She reached inside the purse and gave him a photo.

“Dany, what is this?” Tears in his eyes as he suddenly realized what she was handing him.

“You never asked why I needed time off before Law school, Jon. Rhaella's going to be quite pleased with you the next time she sees, you Jonothor. You've made her a great-grandmother.”


	2. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *i'm bumping this for bondage week; also to hopefully push some of the trolling to the second page, #CleanTheTag

...........

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely from Daenerys' POV because as a guy I wanted to challenge myself and see if I could write sex with the woman's sensations being the primary focus.
> 
> like, dislike, criticisms no criticims? I appreciate y'all's inputs so don't be shy.
> 
> *i'm bumping this bondage week; also to hopefully push some of the trolling to the second page, #CleanTheTag


End file.
